The proliferation of the usage of cell phones around the world has created a strong demand for additional cell phone coverage and hence additional towers carrying cell phone antennas. In some cases the demand requires a temporary cell phone tower before permanent can be installed, and others there may only be a temporary need for the cell phone tower. In some cases the temporary tower system may be used on a more permanent basis.
For many reasons the cell phone towers need to be placed in locations which are not readily accessible for equipment and it is desirable to have a mobile system in which the tower can be driven directly to the location where it's to be installed and cranes or other heavy equipment are not necessary to get the tower to the specific location. In some circles the mobile tower systems are referred to as COWS, which stands for cells on wheels.
It is also desirable to provide towers which will need to exceed the maximum reasonable length that can be pulled behind a vehicle and therefore would also be an advantage for such a tower to be expandable and contractible so that it can more readily fit over a reasonably sized trailer, making it more mobile and also within the normal legal load and length requirements provided by traffic laws.
It is there an objective of aspects of this invention to provide a mobile tower system which may be expanded when placed at the desired tower location.
It is another objective of aspects of this invention to provide a tower system in which costly equipment such as cranes are not required to install it in an expanded state at a tower location.
It is a still further objective of some embodiments of this invention to provide such a tower system wherein biased spring pins may be mounted on tower structures and automatically insert into spring pin apertures on adjacent tower structures to secure adjacent tower structures with respect to one another and prevent relative movement therebetween.
While the invention was motivated in addressing some objectives, it is in no way so limited. The invention is only limited by the accompanying claims as literally worded, without interpretive or other limiting references to the specification, and in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents.
Other objects, features and advantages of this invention will appear from the specification, claims, and accompanying drawings which form a part hereof. In carrying out the objects of this invention, it is to be understood that it's essential features are susceptible to change in design and structural arrangements, with only one practical and preferred embodiment being illustrated in the accompanying drawings, as required.